


Person

by skyewriting



Category: Hannah Hart - Fandom, MyHarto, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Babysitting, Café, F/F, Fluff, Meeting, YouTube, girlxgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewriting/pseuds/skyewriting
Summary: You're finished with university for the summer, and spend one of your free days babysitting your niece. When your niece asks you a difficult question about a girl in a cafe, you have to take it upon yourself to teach her about the ways in which society is changing. Little do you know, the girl in the cafe hears you, and is intrigued...





	Person

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! So, this is my first time posting on this site, and I have to say that I'm a little nervous. This is a short drabble that I thought of one day, about Hannah Hart and an original female character (who can be seen as the reader). Some things you might want to know about the protagonist are:  
> 1\. She's female  
> 2\. She's attracted to women, but not men  
> 3\. She has long hair (but that can be ignored if you would prefer that she didn't)  
> 4\. She has a sister and a niece  
> 5\. She lives in England (probably Brighton, but that isn't certain)
> 
> I've also given Hannah a male cousin (who I'm pretty sure doesn't exist).
> 
> I would also like to say that the niece in this story asks a question that implies that Hannah may look male. I am in no way saying that this is true or that I believe this, but it was a part of the plot line, so please don't be confused or offended by this :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It was one of those days when the only logical thing to do would be to buy as much ice cream as possible and eat it before it- and yourself- melts. The sun wasn’t even all that high in the sky just yet, but the crippling heat had dragged you from your bed and out of the house before you would usually even consider it. Of course, this led to the issue of you standing outside your sister’s front door about two hours before you should have been there. However, even if you started babysitting your beloved niece before she had asked, she would probably be glad for the break, Or, at least, this is what you told yourself on the way over.

Fortunately, your suspicions were confirmed when you heard- or rather, felt- a resounding crash echoing through the door that you had just raised your fist to knock on.

“ALICE!”

Well, at least your sister was awake.

“Luce?” You call through the door, trying not to sound too concerned. “I’m early, can I come in? I’m burning.”

“Door’s open.” You receive as an exasperated reply.

Grasping the door handle (that was also hot from the relentless sun), you push open the door and step into your sister’s humble house. There’s no sign of human life in the small hallway, but you hear hushed voices coming from the kitchen behind the staircase, and make your way over. Inside, Lucy was kneeling over a broken bowl attempting to sweep it into a dustpan, and muttering to herself.  
Before you have a chance to say hello and offer to help- which you probably wouldn’t anyway- a small giggle comes from behind the breakfast bar and draws your attention. You lean against it and peer over the top, only to see your small niece curled up into a ball and giggling into the blue dragon plushie in her hands.

“I told you dragons could fly!” Alice giggles in her adorable 4-year-old babble. You can’t help but giggle back when Lucy groaned out loud.

“They can also fly into breakable objects apparently. We’re slowly running out of crockery.” Lucy stood up slowly, pan in hand, and blew air onto her brown fringe to push it up and away from her tired, dark blue eyes. She’s still in her pyjamas and housecoat, and it billows around her as she turns and walks towards the bin.

“I’ll keep that in mind for your next birthday.” You muse, walking around the breakfast bar towards Alice. Just like her mother, she is also still in her pyjamas: a yellow top, matching trousers, mismatched socks (one yellow, one pink with pigs on it), and her thin brown hair tied on top of her head, pineapple style.

“Morning Tiger. Did you sleep well last night?” You ask her, scooping her up into your arms affectionately and cuddling her when she giggles again. “I hope so, we’re going to have fun today!”

“I’m glad she has you to spoil her; otherwise she only has me telling her off all the time. Though that isn’t really my fault.” Lucy trains her steely eyes on the child in your arms, looking at her disapprovingly. But you know your sister more than anyone, so you don’t miss the way her icy blue eyes melt when Alice giggles once again and hides behind the dragon she continues to hold.

“She’s always as good as gold when I look after her. Maybe she likes me more than you.” You say, jokingly. Putting Alice down, you tell her to go and get dressed for your ‘adventure’.

“Tea?” Despite the scorching heat outside, you nod. British through and through. “Why are you so early anyway?” Lucy asks as she starts making two cups of tea. 

“Do I need an excuse to come and see my two favourite people?” You joke. At Lucy’s cocked eyebrow in your direction, you laugh and tell her the truth about being woken up by the heat.

“That reminds me, if you’re outside today remember to keep putting sun cream on Alice. And yourself, for that matter. What are you actually planning to do on your ‘adventure’?” She hands you the mug that you always use when you stay with Lucy- the one that looks like a bubble and is a ridiculously inconvenient shape for a cup- with the teabag still inside. 

“Mostly just whatever Alice wants to do really. It will be an effective way to get my mind off uni for a bit and get out of the apartment.” You’re studying philosophy at your hometown’s University, and you just finished your second year. It’s still a few weeks until you get your results for your end-of-year exams, and the wait is driving you insane.

“I’m sure you did fine. You’re smarter than me, at least.” Lucy waves her hand dismissively at you. “Besides, if you failed then you can just drop out and move in here. You can be my full-time babysitter.” Lucy was probably expecting you to laugh and decline vehemently, but at this moment in time you almost consider it. Almost.

“I suppose I’ve come this far. I should at least try to get a degree.” You pick the teabag out of your now-brewed tea and begin to sip it, ignoring the heat to the best of your ability. Lucy looks down and nods. “But I’m free for the summer now, so I’m available to babysit whenever you want.”

“Good. I don’t think I’ve seen another adult in months. Apart from you, but you don’t really count.” Lucy’s tone becomes more sarcastic and joking again, opposed to the slightly solemn tone it had taken on a few moments before. You decide to try and spend the majority of the summer with your sister and niece.

“Hey! Just because I’m a few years younger. I’m legally an adult I’ll have you know!” You follow Lucy’s lead and begin to joke again.

At this moment, you hear footsteps running down the stair and back into the kitchen. Alice appears through the open door, and as the carpet from the hallway turns into the tiles in the kitchen, she slides across the floor slightly in her socks. Socks that are still mismatched. One blue trainer sock with frills on the ankle on her left foot, and a purple sock that comes up to her mid-calf on her right. The ensemble also consists of soft yellow shorts that are covered in red butterflies and a sky-blue t-shirt. To top it off, her soft brown hair still sits on top of her head.

“She’s clearly got your fashion sense. It’s risky to let her dress herself.” Lucy says over her mug. “Alice, at least put on matching socks.”

When Alice’s face falls at her Mother’s words, you laugh quickly. “It’s endearing. Who says we have to match our socks anyway?” You lift your feet and put them onto the breakfast bar, displaying your blue converses that cover your socks- green on the left, red on the right. At Lucy’s unamused look, you laugh again and say: “It’s an expression! It reminds people that they need to know when to stop” You lift your right foot up higher, “and when to go!” You finish by lifting your left foot above the right. 

“Just go. Have fun today, and don’t lose my daughter.” Lucy says, and you catch the underlying amusement and fondness in her tone.

At your sister’s instruction, you walk over to Alice and take the hair band out of her pineapple. She giggles as her hair falls around her face and on to her shoulders, and you ruffle it before taking her hand and leading her to the door. “Bye Luce! I’ve got sun cream, don’t worry. We’ll be fine!” 

As you reach the front door, Alice yells a quick “bye Mummy!” and gets a goodbye from Lucy in return. You lead her out of the front door and quickly think, what now?

“Have you eaten yet, Tiger?” You ask the small girl walking along beside you to the path. 

“Yeah. I had cereal a bit ago. Chocolate.” She responds happily, and you think.

“How about having a second breakfast? I can buy you some food.” You ask this mostly because it’s still ridiculously hot outside, and you want to be inside again as soon as possible. Alice seems to like this idea though, and she nods her head excitedly. “If you’re good, I’ll buy you ice cream later as well and take you to the playground.” This makes her let out an excited squeak and she grins at you, nodding again.

Now with a direction to walk in, you head down the street towards the town centre. There is a small café on the outskirts that’s usually pretty quiet, where you spent a lot of your time revising over the past few months. Alice skips happily along beside you, swinging your hand along with her and it is only now that you realise that she is still holding her stuffed dragon. You laugh fondly and send Lucy a text informing her of this.

_Lucy: little monster_

You laugh again at your sister’s response and continue to lead Alice to the café.

The outside seating area surrounding the door of the café is surprisingly busy, but you continue to the inside where the counter is (and the air conditioning). A young man with blonde hair pulled back into a bun behind the counter smiles at you, and you recognise him as the same person that served you most of the time while you were still studying for exams, and you wonder if he recognises you as well. He gives you a wonderfully-cute smile and stands up straighter as you approach the counter.

“Back again? I don’t see any books with you this time.” He says with a small laugh in his American accent. He notices the brunette child still clinging to your hand and smiles even wider. “Hello, little one!”

Alice giggles and waves, but hides her face behind her dragon again. “Yeah, my exams actually finished the other day. I’m free to enjoy the food here without being stressed now.” You pick Alice up into your arms. “This is my niece, Alice.” You explain. Alice giggles once again.

“Hello, Alice! Would you like something to eat?” He asks, still smiling sweetly at the young child. His dark green eyes move to look at your face again, this time with a questioning gaze.

“What would you like, Tiger?” You point at the board above the man’s head- you should really get his name- and watch as Alice skims it with her childlike gaze. She seems to decide, and turns to you, saying “Pancakes!” with such excitement that it makes you laugh.

“Okay, we’ll have pancakes with some orange juice, and- “ 

“Belgium waffles, extra cream, cappuccino?” The man finishes with a knowing smile.

You laugh at him. “Yes, exactly that.” He smiles once again at Alice and then turns around to gather your breakfasts.

You wait patiently with Alice in your arms, until you feel her start to tug at your red t-shirt. Looking down, you see that she is staring inquisitively over to your right and turn to see the back of a blonde girl’s head sat up at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee and scrolling through her phone.

“Is that a man or a woman?” Alice’s 4-year-old voice pipes up curiously. 

For a minute, you’re taken aback and about to reprimand Alice for asking that out loud, but then you think. The girl (who you can tell is female from the way her pixie cut sits on top of a slender neck, and a slightly muscular female’s body covered in a grey tank top) is probably very different to most women that Alice has met in her four years of life. Both your sister and you have long hair and ‘feminine’ fashion senses, and the rest of your family all tend to have very traditional appearances to match their attitudes. In fact, when you got your bird tattoo on your left wrist last year, your extended family were appalled, in much the same way they were when Lucy had Alice out of wedlock. You and Lucy love your family members, but they have yet to grasp the ways in which society has changed and is changing. For this reason, Alice probably has very little experience with what your family consider ‘alternative fashion’.

You look again at your niece, who is still looking wonderingly at the girl. You realise that the lesson you are about to impart on her is probably one of the most important lessons she could ever learn.

“Does is matter if they are male or female?” You ask the child. She looks up at you with the same questioning gaze, and then returns it to the girl. “They are a person.”

Alice looks at you again. “I guess not. I think it’s a girl but they have a boy’s hair and top.” 

“And does it matter if a girl chooses to have short hair and wear clothes that aren’t girly?” Alice smiles at you and her eyes lose their question.

“No.” You’re surprised at how easy that was, but Alice seems to understand immediately in the way that only a child without very strong opinions yet could understand.

“Alice, every person in the world, no matter what gender they are, can choose how they dress, and how they wear their hair. Including you. You can have any hairstyle you want, you can dress yourself how you want to, and when you’re older you can wear makeup if you choose to, and you can wear it however you want. Your appearance doesn’t have to be a certain way, no matter what anyone tells you. You just do what makes you happy, okay? Like wearing odd socks!” You explain this to the child with passion, ending it with a laugh. Alice giggles back at you.

“So I can have short hair?” She asks happily.

“Of course you can, if you want to. You don’t even have to have any hair at all if you choose.”

“Okay!” Alice smiles, before wriggling in your arms, making you put her down. She looks around before pointing to the sign above the bathroom. “Can I go?” She asks innocently.  
You nod and watch as she scampers off towards the door. You trust her to be okay on her own, as Lucy has started trying to teach her to be more independent, and she’s been fine so far. Besides, there is only one toilet anyway, so she will be safe in there by herself.

Patiently, you continue to stand to the side by the counter, eyes trained on the bathroom door, until a voice catches your attention.

“You handled that well.” You can tell that the person talking is smiling, and you turn to your right in the direction of the voice. It’s the blonde girl in the grey tank top, and she is, in fact, smiling warmly at you. You feel yourself blush instantly as you meet her beautiful light blue eyes.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise you had heard! She’s only four, she didn’t mean to offend- “ 

She cuts you off with a laugh. “No, no! It’s alright, I get it. You did well explaining that to her, though. She clearly adores you.” Her smile doesn’t falter once, and you feel your heart beat a little faster at the sight. She’s gorgeous. And looks vaguely familiar, but you can't quite pinpoint the reason.

“Well, she better. I promised her I would buy her ice cream later.” You laugh, feigning confidence.

The girl laughs yet again, lifting her head back slightly as she does. It’s here that you notice the American accent that she has, similar to the one that the man behind the counter has. Huh. Determined not to let the conversation die, you start to think of something witty to say, but you’re interrupted by the man behind the counter placing two plates in front of you. One with pancakes drizzled in golden syrup, and the other with Belgium waffles and extra whipped cream- more than he usually serves you.

“Here you go, I’ll just get your drinks.” He says with a smile, before turning around again.

You usually opt to sit in one of the booths in the corner, but today you’re reluctant to leave the side of the girl with the coffee. Just as you think it, she gestures to the open stools next to her at the counter, and you take the offer gratefully. Placing the plates in front of the stools (the waffles next to the girl and the pancakes on the other side), you move back around to the counter just in time for the man to place down a glass of orange juice and a take-away cup of coffee. You reach into your bag for your purse, but the girl next to you stops you. 

“I’ve got it. Nick, you can cover it for me, right?” She says, looking at the man behind the counter who you finally have a name for. 

You begin to protest, but the girl just shushes you and the man laughs. “It’s okay, I was going to cover it for you anyway.” He smiles. You protest again but as Nick continues to laugh and point to the drinks, you know you’ve lost. You pick up the drinks and carry them over to your plates.

“I’ll pay him back for that later, so it’s technically me who bought you and your niece breakfast. I’m Hannah by the way.” She turns to you as you sit in your stool.

“Thank you, Hannah. You really didn’t have to do that though. I may be a student but I’m not that broke.” You joke, but smile gratefully nonetheless. “I’m getting the impression that you and Nick are related?”

With another beautiful laugh, she asks: “What gave it away, the accent or the hair?” 

“Both actually. And the way you communicate reminds me of me and my sister. Is he your brother?” 

“Close. He’s my cousin, but we basically grew up together, so he’s more like a brother I guess.” She takes another sip of coffee from her mug, and that’s when you remember that Nick gave you a paper take-away cup instead of a mug. Huh. He doesn’t normally do that. You pick it up and inspect it, and find a number and a message written on the side in choppy handwriting.

**Now that you’re done with your exams, maybe we could hang out sometime? -Nick :)**

Oh no. Hannah notices you looking at the cup and laughs. 

“Is Nick hitting on you? I wouldn’t be surprised. You must be the ‘girl with the books’ that he’s been talking about recently.” At this, you look up at her in surprise, only to make her laugh harder. “He seems to really like you. I don’t see why he wouldn’t though, to be honest.” With this last part, she looks down at the counter again, and your heart skips a beat at her flirty tone. Could she be flirting? You don't really want to assume anything...

“He’s really sweet. Has a nice smile.” You say, awkwardly. Hannah looks at you again with a teasing glint in her eyes.

“Oh, so you have a thing for nice smiles?” After she said this, you take in the way her smile lifts her cheeks and makes her eyes light up gorgeously. 

“Yes.” You say with certainty. “Yes, I do. But… Nick just isn’t really my type, unfortunately.” You say with a sigh.

“Why is that? I promise, he’s really sweet and funny. He would be good boyfriend material.” She says with in a mischievous tone.

“Mummy says that Auntie doesn’t like boys. I don’t either, they’re icky.” Alice appears by your side and clambers up onto her stool, and into the conversation. You feel your face go red at an impressive rate, and you look down at your plate at Alice digs into her pancakes. You aren’t sure what to say now.

Hannah nudges your shoulder, and when you look at her face again she has a gentle, understanding smile on her face. “You aren’t eating your breakfast.” She says softly. You look down at your plate again and begin to eat your waffles. There’s a reason you decided to bring Alice here this morning, and it wasn’t just because of the air conditioning. The waffles are incredible, as always.

“You mentioned you were a student. Is your university around here?” She asks, hesitating before the word ‘university’. 

“Yeah. I grew up around here as well, I just never really decided to leave. What about you? There has to be a story behind your accent.” You reply. You’re curious to know if she is just in England for just a short amount of time. You must admit, you’d be pretty disappointed if she is.

“Nick’s attending a culinary school near here, and he plans to open up his own café here in England someday. I came to visit.” She explains, taking another sip of her coffee after.

“Oh.” You can’t think of anything else to say to that. Looking at Alice still munching her pancakes happily, you try not to seem too disappointed.

“Yeah, I’m actually looking for a place to live around here as well. I have a lot of friends that live in this area, as well as back home. I’m planning to get a place here, but to keep my current place in California so I can spend large amount of time in both places and check on my cuz here.” She gestures to Nick- who is serving more customers- and you can’t help but feel a little bubble of hope rise in your chest. So, she might live here soon. Interesting.

“You must be rich if you can afford two places and to travel between them.” You joke, slightly awed.

She laughs again. “I’m not extremely rich, but I guess I’m pretty comfortable. The travel will actually help my career a lot.”

“What do you do?” You ask, curious.

She hesitates slightly at this. “I make videos?” She asks it more than says it.

“What kind?” You glance at the child sat next to you and hope that if they’re the type of ‘videos’ you think they are from her hesitation, you won’t have to explain what those are to Alice. Lucy might actually kill you.

“YouTube. They’re kind of like comedy videos, and the two places will mean I have more chances to make videos with other youtubers.” She seems a bit more confident now, and you let out a small sigh of relief, before suddenly being very intrigued.

“You’re a youtuber? That’s so cool, I love YouTube!” You exclaim. In fact, you used to want to make some videos yourself, but then university got in the way.

You talk with Hannah more about her job, and you promise to check out her channel later. Eventually, you and Alice both finish your food and drinks, and Alice begins to get restless. 

Pulling on the pocket on your denim shorts, she looks up at you and asks, “Can we go to the playground now?”

You smile at her, and although you’ll be sad to leave Hannah and the café, you remember your promise to Alice, and she has been very good. “Of course, Tiger.” She grins and jumps off her stool. “I’ll buy you that ice cream as well.”

“How about I buy you both ice cream?” Hannah asks. “If it’s okay?” You know that she’s asking if she can come with you, and you’re more than happy for her to. Alice smiles and nods up at Hannah as well, before giggling into her dragon plushie and pulling your hand towards the door. 

“No, this time I’m buying you food.” You say and take her hand to help her off her stool. You feel almost a shock as her hand takes yours, and you decide that you want to get used to that. However, you then notice the cup that still has Nick’s number and message on it and your heart falls. How are you supposed to tell him that you’re more interested in his cousin- female cousin- than him?

Hannah follows your gaze and then smiles at you gently. “Do you want me to tell him you aren’t interested?” She asks, tentatively. 

“If you wouldn’t mind? Could you explain that it isn’t his fault, but just…” You trail off.

“…The fact that he’s a he?” She finishes with a laugh. You laugh awkwardly with her and nod. “Don’t worry,” She says with a wink, “He loves me, so he shouldn’t be too upset that I’m stealing away his love interest.” With that, she turns around and walks over to the counter, where Nick is leaning against the till.

You turn to Alice quickly, blushing once again and try to calm your beating heart. You had a suspicion that Hannah was into girls, but now that it’s been confirmed, you can’t help the excitement that you feel. Not only is she into girls, she seems to be very into you. Which is incredible.

You take Alice’s hand as Hannah comes back up to you. She smiles at you both before opening the door to the café and gesturing to it. “Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Me again! I hope you liked that. I have thought of some other short story ideas that may fall into this universe (in which Hannah may live in England). Maybe I could write some of them up and post them here as a collection of one-shots that may also be one huge story.  
> If you noticed any mistakes or if there was something that you didn't like, please tell me as it will help me to improve my writing! :)  
> -Skye


End file.
